


The One with Blind Dates

by quakeluthor



Series: Small Doses of Supercorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blind Date, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Dates, Fluffy Ending, Friends AU, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Nia is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeluthor/pseuds/quakeluthor
Summary: Nia Nal and Kara Danvers had a deal to bring blind dates for each other that night, but Nia forgot to find a match for Kara. Can she be saved by a girl named Lena in a coffee shop?OR: how Kara and Lena meet (Phoebe and Mike style.) FRIENDS AU.ONE SHOT.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Small Doses of Supercorp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The One with Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> my shot in the coffee shop au but not that coffee shop au.

"It's everything okay for our dinner tonight?" Kara asked to Nia, delivery part of the research she did in the morning. It was almost lunch time and the girl really coundn't stay focus on the work right now. 

"Excuse me?" The younger reporter asked distracted, trying to check the information in Kara's sheet. 

"The diner date Nia! You promised you would bring someone for me to meet and I would introduce one of my friends." The blonde explained, fixing her glasses. Blind dates weren't something that she was used about it, but after so many messy paths it's time to change strategies. "I already have someone for you and I am sure you will love him." 

"Oh, the date." Nia tried to pretend that everything was fine and she didn't completely forgot about their deal. "It's going to be awesome. You will have a lot fun with my friend." 

"Great! Can you tell me their name?" The Danvers asked, chewing the point of her thumb, something she always did when she was anxious. 

"Their name... Their... Name... LENA!" Nia said, to be realeased from the girl's mortal stare. 

"And what she does? Is she cute?" The blonde keep throwing questions and Nia could fear the sweat going down to her spine.

"Stop Kara, it's a blind date for some reason." The brunnete lash out. "Where are the magic of love?" 

"Oh okay, I am not going to annoy you anymore!" Kara posed her hands out as surrender and return to her desk. 

When Kara was out of sight, Nia went to her phone, checking her list of contacts. She didn't know any woman named Lena and she was going to disappoint her friend. 

After giving up on looking for someone with her connections, Nia decided that it was the time for her lunch break. 

— o —  
Waiting in the line of her favorite coffee place, Nia was trying to think how to fix her date with Kara that night. She almost gave up and convinced herself that the best was come clean with Kara that she forgot and she was really sorry when an insane idea invaded her mind. 

"LENA!" The girl screamed from the middle of shop after getting her order. 

"Yes?" A voice came from her right. Nia turned to its direction and was caught by curious green eyes facing her. 

The woman was gorgeous, she had a black hair cautiously secure in a tight bun, beautiful eyes, lips dyed in red, a sharp jawline and was dressed with a black dress that hugged her curves in the right places. 

"Good enough." Nia whispered under her breathe, walking to her table. 

"I know I am just a stranger that screamed your name in a coffee place, but do you mind if I sit?" The woman just nodded. 

"I would like to know why you called my name." Lena said, soon she was settle. 

"You will think that I am crazy, but I am this rockie reporter and I have a lot in my plate right now. So, I had to deal with my friend: we would fix each other blind dates but I completely forgot about it and when she asked me this morning, I lied about saying that I had someone for her." Nia said in one breathe. 

"And what do I have to with it?" Lena asked, arching one of her eyebrows. 

"Well, I said that I would bring a friend called Lena. But I don't know anyone named Lena..." Nia left in the air. 

"You had the incredible idea of screaming the name in a crowded coffee place." Lena completed. "You were lucky, Lena is not that commum name." 

Nia smiled awkward to the woman. She was really pretty, making the reporter think about asking her out for herself.

*Soo, if you are free tonight and want to get some free food, you could be my friend's date?" The girl asked hopefully. "Kara is amazing, she is beautiful, bubbly, big smile and really friendly." 

"Okay." Lena agreed with the date. "I can have a date with your friend."

Nia clapped in happiness, getting a generous bite of her donut. They exchange numbers and the reporter gave the time and address for the date tonight.

— o —  
Lena fixed her dress one more time in front of the mirror. She felt a little stupid accepting a blind date from a random reporter in a coffee place. But she didn't had anything better to do: if she didn't got that date, the night would be spend in more L-Corp projects and whiskey bottles. 

Since she moved from Metropolis to National City and finished her marriage, she didn't have a date or a even a fling. It was almost two years since that and Lena knew that she need to change a little her life style if she didn't want to die alone. 

Shaking this thoughts out of her had, Lena applied new layer of red lipstick and admire herself in the mirror. The black dress was not prude with its deep cleavage and a lot of her skin nude, even it went all the way to her knees. She opted to leave her hair down in waves to mask a little of the bold dress. Her makeup was the same as always and the high heels where the perfect match with her mouth's color. 

Without any excuses to prolong the moment, Lena got her keys from the front desk and drove the way to the restaurant they booked. 

When she arrived, the girl she meet in the coffee place was already there but alone. She indicated the table to the maitess and was happy to join Nia before the rest of the party arrived. 

"Lena." Nia complimented. She was wearing a green cardigan and her hair secure in a ponytail. "Thank you so much for coming tonight. I own you one." 

"I would say more than one." Lena smiled, sitting in the chair opposite to Nia. "I think we need to come with some back story to your friend believe that we are friends.". She pointed between their bodies.

"We can say we met in High School and drift little apart but we reconnect when you moved to National City." Nia took a sip of her glass of water, she knew already about her being from Metropolis. "Okay, time to pretend, they are coming" the girl complete, return her glass to the table. 

Lena turned in direction of the door and only two people were walking in the direction of their table: a gorgeous blonde girl wearing a yellow dress with no sleeves and hair half way up and a curious guy with long hair in a social blue blazer.

Nia got up to greet her friend with a quick hug and when they detach, introduced Lena. The girl - Kara - smiled at her and introduced herself and her friend with the nickname Brainy, sitting across the table. Soon the waiter came to get their orders. 

"How do you know each other?" Nia asked to the boy soon the waiter was gone.

"I work with Kara's sister in the DEO." Brainy replied and Lena knew basically they were a security enterprise.

"And how do you two meet?" The blonde asked, looking at Lena with curious and sweet eyes.

"In high school. When Nia was a freshwoman I was in my senior year and took her under my wings." The brunnete made up the backstory easily. Nia nodded positive to her lie.

Some time passed in awkward silence when finally they return the conversation.

"So, Lena. What do you do for living?" Kara asked. The brunette smile back. 

"I am a scientist. Technology field." Lena explained. 

"Oh yes, Lena is a genius." Nia tried to sound like they knew each other for ages. Kara looked at her with some suspicious.

"But right now I am the active CEO of my family enterprises." The brunette drank from the glass of wine they put in her front. "L- Corp." 

"Are you Lena Luthor?" Nia asked in awe but rapidly slapped her mouth with her right hand.

"Wait. Why do you not know that she is Lena Luthor if you are friends since high school?" Kara asked, her voice a little angry. 

Since Nia just opened her mouth and closed some times before saying anything, Lena took the lead. 

"I am sorry Kara, Nia just meet me in the coffee place at today's lunch. She was in dispair because she forgot about your deal and I agreed to help." Lena explained. 

"Rao, Nia! I spend the whole week convince Brainy to come here to meet you because I know you are made for each other and you bring a random girl from the coffee place to match with me?" The blonde voice was full irritated now. "Excuse me but I am going back home." She put her napikin back to the table and went in the direction of door. 

"Sorry, Brainy. Can we rain check this?" Nia asked rapidly, going after her friend soon he nodded, leaving with an apology look to Lena.

The CEO observed the whole scene in silence, deep down knowing that it was exactly what was supposed to happen.

"So, since the girls are fixing their issues, we can eat something right?" She asked to Brainy, that was abandoned like her. They discover a commum field of work, since the man was a computer scientist and had a easy conversation while eating their previous orders.

— o — 

"Kara, wait!" Nia begged, running after her friend. 

"What?" Kara asked, turned to the girl. 

"Hey, I am so sorry okay." The younger said. "But Lena is really cool. I am the one to blame here." 

"Do you know the Luthors?" The Danvers asked, Nia negate. "Well, her brother, Lex Luthor, tried to kill my cousin some years ago." 

"Well, problematic family. But you are not your cousin and she is not her brother. Please, call her." Nia handled her the card Lena gave her that evening. 

"Okay." Kara said. "I am going right now." Nia hugged her and said their goodbyes. 

— o —  
One week passed and Lena almost had forget about the blonde when she heard a different voice calling her name one more time at the coffee place. 

"Lena?" Kara was in front of her table. "Kara, from the messy date last week." She referred to herself. 

"Of course." The Luthor smiled. " Do you want to join me?" Lena pointed the free place opposite to her. The blonde was wearing a blue cardigan and a high ponytail. 

"Thank you." Kara said, taking the sit and sip from her cup. "Actually, I was about to call you. Nia gave me your number that night and I want to apologize about my tantrum last week." She was playing with the sugar sachets in the table. "I could at least give you a chance since you had all the trouble to help Nia." 

"It's okay Kara. No hard feelings, water under the bridge." Lena had courage to land her hand on Kara's. She didn't know why, but she felt pulled towars the blonde. "I had a great dinner with Brainy, we bonded a little about our jobs." 

"Are you interested on him?" Kara blurted, but tried to fix. "No that is my business, but I though he was a good match for Nia." 

"No, no." Lena smirked. "First of all, I am gay. Second, he is really perfect for Nia, I am not interfering between soulmates." 

"Sorry, I didn't mean too assume anything." Kara apologized again. 

"Kara, please, stop saying apologizes or we will never have time to really talk ." The Luthor snapped. 

"Sorry." The blonde said one more time and received a hard look from Lena. "Okay, okay, I will stop." 

They spend some time at the coffee, really getting to know each other after Kara fulfilled her promise to not apologize again. They talked a little about their jobs, their lives before National City and Lena discover that Kara was also adopted, just in an older age than her. 

Glancing at her iWatch, she noticed that has passed 20 minutes from her regular lunch schedule. It didn't matter since she was the CEO, but if she stayed a little more, she would be late for her first evening meeting. 

"I am sorry Kara, I have to go." The brunette said, catching her purse and getting up from the table. 

"Oh Rao, the hour! I am definitely going to be late and my boss will scream at me again." Kara followed her, picking their trash to throw away in the can besides the front door. 

Lena was some steps from the exit when Kara was finally out. 

"Hey Lena, wait!" The blonde asked, running behind her. "Can we try the date part again?" 

Lena smirked before turning her back and saying over her shoulder. "You have my number. Just call me." 

Kara watched the woman moving away in her tailored pencil skirt and high heels, briefly forgetting about her own delay.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one shot for now but I am open to write one or two more parts. Let me know what do you guys think! 
> 
> Come scream at me on Twitter @houseofbennet


End file.
